Daisuke Hirakawa
Daisuke Hirakawa (平川 大輔 Hirakawa Daisuke?) es un seiyū japonés nacido el 4 de junio del 1973, en Niigata, Japón. A veces es confundido con Daisuke Namikawa, porque sus nombres escrito en kanji, solo difieren en un carácter. Él interpreta a Rei Ryugazaki en Free!, e interpreta los endings SPLASH FREE y FUTURE FISH, junto con los otros actores de doblaje de los personajes principales, Nobunaga Shimazaki, Tatsuhisa Suzuki, Miyano Mamoru y Tsubasa Yonaga. conocidos en conjunto como STYLE FIVE. Otros trabajos * Great Teacher Onizuka como estudiante (ep.21) * Ayashi no Ceres como estudiante. * Jojo's Bizarre Adventure como Kakyoin Noriaki * Hungry Heart: Wild Striker como Kaoru Fujimori. * Papuwa como Hayashi; Miyagi * Bleach como miembro del 4.º escuadrón (ep.245); Harunobu Ogido; Senbonzakura (saga Zanpakuto). * Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo como Franz d'Epinay. * Kurau: Phantom Memory como Ed (Ep.13) * Otogi Zoshi como Guardian imperial (ep.10) * Shura no Toki como Ono Tadatsune; Samurai; Joven soldado. * Transformers: Cybertron como Excilion. * Windy Tales como Boy in Movie (ep.10) * Eyeshield 21 como Akaba Hayato. * Idaten Jump como Seiya Kanzaki. * Jinki:Extend como Hiroshi Kawamoto. * Shuffle! como Masanori Takizawa. * Ultimate Girls como Doujinshi Monster Mushuusei. * Chocotto Sister como Haruma Kawagoe. * Ergo Proxy como Autoreiv #1 (ep.2) * Kekkaishi como Hachiouji Kimiya (ep.25) * Otogi-Jushi Akazukin como Hanse. * School Rumble: 2nd Semester como Kazuya Tanaka. * Dinosaur King como Nopis. * Getsumen To Heiki Mina como Luchacha alien (ep.10) * Mushi-Uta como Keigo Haji. * Naruto Shippūden como Sora. * School Days como Makoto Itou. * Shuffle! Memories como Masanori Takizawa. * Zero no Tsukaima: Futatsuki no Kishi como Julio Chesaré. * Itazura na Kiss como Naoki Irie. * Kodai Ōja Kyōryū King D-Kids Adventure: Yokuryū Densetsu como Nopis. * Neo Angelique Abyss como Bernard. * Neo Angelique Abyss -Second Age-'' como Bernard. * ''Ryoko's Case File como Kazuma Nonagase. * Shigofumi: Letters from the Departed como Shunsuke Morishita (ep.6) * Zero no Tsukaima: Princess no Rondo como Julio Chesaré (ep.12) * Battle Spirits: Shōnen Gekiha Dan como Nonbirii; Serge. * Shangri-La como Souichirou Hata. * Hyakka Ryōran Samurai Girls como Muneakira Yagyū. * High School of the Dead como Tajima (ep.5-6) * Omamori himari como Yūto Amakawa. * Starry Sky como Hayato Aozora. * Tono to Issho: Gantai no Yabō como Mitsuhide Akechi. * Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal como Charlie McCoy. * Heart no Kuni no Alice como Ace. * Beelzebub como Ichiro 'Alex Rodriguez' Shinjo. * Zero no Tsukaima F como Julio Chesaré. * Hiiro no Kakera como Suguru Ohmi. * Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic como Ren Hakuyū. * Karneval como Akari. * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II como Durbe. * Free! como Rei Ryūgazaki. * Brothers Conflict como Asahina Ukyo. * Diabolik Lovers como Sakamaki Raito. * Love Stage!! como Rei Sagara * Free! Eternal Summer como Rei Ryūgazaki. * Ao Haru Ride como Yōichi Tanaka. * Aldnoah.Zero como Harklight. * Shinmai Maō no Testament como Kyōichi Shiba Categoría:Seiyuus